My Famous Last Words NaruHina
by Saint Rene
Summary: ...Aun si estamos en medio de la desesperación total... nuestro destino es estar juntos.  Reencuentros que pueden cambiar para siempre la vida de dos personas, dos personas que estuvieron alejadas por fin se reunirán, en medio de su propia desesperación..
1. Prólogo: La previa de una fiesta

Hola a todo el mundo_. _Esta es mi primera (y ojalá no sea la última D:) que publico en FF, realmente me agrada la idea de tomar este desafío en el mundo de la literatura y que mejor forma de hacerlo aquí. Comenzamos con el prólogo de este proyecto que hasta el momento es el más ambiocioso que he tenido hasta la fecha. Espero que les sea de su agrado y esta historia sea muy bien recibida, aunque sean tomatazos xD!.

_Saludos a todos y gracias por su tiempo... _:_D

* * *

><p><em>Aun cuando menos te lo esperes, aun cuando menos lo desees, siempre habrán cosas que determinarán tu destino, de la misma forma puede que ese destino cambie para siempre tu vida…<em>

**Prologo: La previa de una fiesta.**

Era un día muy caluroso en la gran ciudad de Konoha, estaba observando varias tiendas de la calle principal viendo amplificadores para guitarras y cuerdas, aunque desafortunadamente eran demasiado caras como para que alguien como yo las pudiera comprar. Soy Naruto Uzumaki y tengo 18 años, actualmente soy miembro de una banda musical de rock llamada Elements, muy conocida en la ciudad y la razón por la cual estoy en este lugar observando aquello, digamos que fue por un pequeño descuido de mi parte. Hace uno dos días mientras los chicos y yo ensayábamos la canción que estábamos creando, yo por accidente (o tal vez no) corté una de las cuerdas de mi preciada guitarra Yamaha. Maldita sea, todo el trabajo que me había tomado para comprarla y cuidarla por casi cuatro años desde que cursaba la secundaria. No habíamos tenido opción más que dejar el ensayo a medio camino hasta tener mi guitarra arreglada, aunque también tenía como intención comprarme unos nuevos amplificadores, pero eso lo dejaré quizás para otra ocasión.

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que llegué al centro, todas las tiendas que había visitado tenían cuerdas de guitarra excelentes, pero no sabía por cual deleitarme aun, estaba en medio de una encrucijada, pero al final terminé por decidirme en comprarme un juego completo de cuerdas para mi aparato musical, no creo que sea muy atractivo para una guitarra tener cuerdas de diferentes tonos (o tal vez eso se veía más original).

Gasté casi la mitad de los ahorros que me había hecho tras la última presentación con mi banda, aquel día jamás lo olvidaré; realmente sentíamos que ya estábamos cumpliendo nuestro primer objetivo: el cual ser reconocidos por toda la fanaticada y aquellos que apenas nos conocían. Toda esa euforia en el escenario simplemente fue algo que ni nosotros nos esperábamos.

Luego de caminar por casi 10 minutos hasta la avenida principal, esperé al autobús que llegara para después ir a casa, realmente se me había hecho bien pesada la caminata desde que había llegado, pero por fin me podía tomar un respiro, reparar mi guitarra y dejarla como nueva.

Tras casi 20 minutos el autobús había llegado y se dirigió por la ruta acostumbrada para llegar a mi hogar. 30 minutos más pasaron, me bajo del vehículo y finalmente llego a la puerta de mi casa; hogar, dulce hogar. Subí directamente a mi habitación, saque la guitarra que la tenía guardada en mi ropero y rápidamente comencé a cambiar las cuerdas viejas por unas nuevas (Ahora me doy cuenta que realmente necesitaba un pequeño cambio). Estuve en ello por casi 10 minutos hasta que finalmente pude realizar el cambio, sin perder más tiempo conecte la guitarra a mi amplificador y comencé a probar las cuerdas, el sonido era increíblemente sublime, en comparación a las otras cuerdas. Estaba realmente contento por tener mi instrumento favorito de nuevo en condiciones.

Dos horas habían pasado, me había quedado completamente embobado probando cada nota de mi mejorada guitarra, que hasta incluso comencé a componer las letras de mis canciones favoritas, no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, sin embargo algo había hecho que reaccionara, era mi teléfono celular, al ver quién era el de la llamada me fije que era Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, tomé el teléfono y contesté rápidamente.

- Hola tenme – le hablo.

- ¿Cómo estas dobe?, te llamo para saber si tu guitarra esta lista – me pregunta.

- Lo está, ha quedado como nueva –

- ¡Genial! – Exclama - Por cierto Naruto, esta noche habrá una fiesta en mi casa, ¿Quieres ir? – me invita él.

- Claro, no hay problema – le contesto – ¿Lo demás también vendrán? – le pregunto.

- Shikamaru me dijo que estaría ocupado esta noche, así que no puede, pero Kiba y Lee vendrán a la fiesta – me responde el tenme.

- De acuerdo, estaré allá a eso de las 11 de la noche, los veré ahí – sentencio para después cortar la llamada.

Sin perder tiempo comienzo a revisar mi ropero y ponerme la mejor ropa posible para la fiesta, sin embargo terminé por utilizar mi vestimenta habitual, mis jeans negros focalizados, más mi camisa azul rayada y mi chaqueta de jeans negra, fui a darme un baño para poder vestirme, tras ello fui a colocarme la ropa y esperé hasta que fueran las 10 y 30 de la noche, mis padres ya habían llegado y quise de inmediato hacerles saber que saldría a la casa de Sasuke.

- Mamá, papá, iré a casa de Sasuke, hay una fiesta ahí – les aviso de inmediato.

- Está bien, pero asegúrate de no meterte en problemas – me contesta mi padre.

Salgo de casa en camino a la fiesta sin embargo, pronto me daría cuenta de que esta noche quizás sea la más extensa de toda mi vida…

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo: Aquella vez que te volví a ver.<p>

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? No es el prólogo más interesante del mundo, pero al menos damos ya el hincapie para dar comienzo con esta historia, el capitulo 1 espero publicarlo lo más pronto posible una vez revisado y editado, en NarutoUchiha esta historia esta hasta el capitulo 6, pero con alguno que otro error garrafal comenzando con el prologo D:

Espero que les haya sido de su agrado.

Saludos a todos.


	2. Cap 1: Aquella vez que te volví a ver

Buenas a todos, por fin podré continuar esta historia de forma decente, ya que por problemas personales me había quedado solo en la intro de la historia, espero que me disculpen por este inconveniente y que esta historia les agrade tanto como a mi me encanta escribirla para todos ustedes, ya la historia comenzará a tomar forma a partir del segundo capitulo. Espero que este capitulo les sea de su agrado. Happy Leech!

* * *

><p><em>Jamás he creído en reuniones del destino, nunca me he parado a pensar que pasaría en mi futuro que me espera, tan solo me he centrado de vivir el día a día con una nueva expectativa de vida…<em>

**Cap. 1: Aquella vez que te volví a ver.**

Las calles iluminadas y vacías de la gran ciudad de Konoha, un chico de más o menos unos 18 años, cabellera rubia, ojos azules, de chaqueta de jeans negra y pantalones de jeans del mismo color, quién se encontraba camino a la casa de su mejor amigo, donde se estaba realizando una fiesta, no se podía explicar el porqué tenía un presentimiento muy extraño sobre lo que tal vez pasaría en dicho evento, cada vez que se acercaba ese presentimiento era mucho más grande que llegaba a estar expectante; por lo que pasaría esta noche.

Tras recorrer las calles de su barrio por casi 20 minutos, el rubio finalmente llega a la casa de su amigo, la fiesta recién estaba comenzando y Sasuke le estaba esperando en la entrada de su casa.

- Hola, perdón por el retraso tenme – saluda a su amigo.

- No te preocupes, apenas ha comenzado, así que llegaste a buena hora– responde el chico azabache –No te quedes ahí afuera y entra,los demás están adentro de la casa –invita el Uchiha a la casa.

Al entrar, es saludado por sus amigos que habían llegado hace no más de 10 minutos. La fiesta era en el patio detrás de la casa de Sasuke, Naruto y los demás chicos se adentraron para ver el ambiente en el cual estaban y todo era perfecto, el patio más bien parecía una discoteca, luces en el centro y en las orillas del lugar, una esfera de vidrio girando constantemente, luces de efectos que realmente parecía un verdadero espectáculo; había comida y bebida incluso en todo el lugar, cosa que hace que Kiba, un chico de casi la misma estatura que Naruto, de pelo color castaño y unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas, vestido con pantalones y chaqueta de jeans azules; y Lee, un chico de cabello bien peinado brillante color negro, ojos redondos y grandes cejas, pantalones de jeans color gris y un chaleco color verde musgo que lo caracterizaba mucho, comenzaran a acercarse al lugar donde estaba la comida.

Los cuatro chicos comienzan a asegurarse sus porciones tanto de comida como de bebida.

- _"Estos chicos nunca cambiaran"_ – piensa el ojiazul al ver como sus amigos se lanzaban a comer y querer devorar todo a su paso, lo que más le inquietaba al chico era que su mejor amigo organizara esta tremenda fiesta, la curiosidad lo había comenzado a molestarlo.

- ¿Pasa algo Naruto? – pregunta el azabache apenas se da cuenta de la actitud de su amigo.

- Solo me preguntaba el porqué quisiste hacer esta fiesta sorpresa – le responde el Uzumaki.

- ¿El por qué? –Pregunta el Uchiha– Bueno es simple, llevamos más de cuatro años como banda y tan solo quería alegrarles un poco el panorama – se contesta así mismo el chico de ojos negros.

- Ya veo, aun así no debiste molestarte en hacer una fiesta como esta, pudiste haber hecho algo más que una simple fiesta bailable – le dice el rubio.

- Vamos no te preocupes por eso, esto era lo que quería después de todo, además en un año más comenzaremos con la gira de nuestro primer disco – afirma el Uchiha.

- A veces te pasas cuando quieres hacer algo grande para nosotros, pero no te preocupes amigo, en verdad estoy agradecido de que hayas hecho este gran detalle para nosotros, pero la próxima vez pídenos ayuda y no te hagas el orgulloso – le pide el ojiazul, haciendo que su amigo sacara una pequeña risa.

- Está bien, está bien, la próxima vez lo haré, relájate ahora –

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que comenzó la fiesta en la casa de Sasuke. Kiba y Lee estaban con el estomago lleno después de comer y beber tanto, pero aun así ninguno perdía energías, casi todos los chicos de la banda excepto Naruto estaban bailando con varias chicas, algunas de ellas eran ex compañeras de secundaria lo que hacía que ninguno de ellos tuviera problema alguno para invitarlas a bailar.

El rubio observaba con algo de nostalgia a sus amigos y comenzaba a recordar las cosas que vivió durante la secundaria.

- _"Es gracioso, siento como si hubiese vuelto a la secundaria, pero no me siento del todo bien, realmente no me siento con ganas de bailar con nadie" _–pensaba un poco triste el Uzumaki, en ese momento la imagen de una chica se le viene a la mente, pero se revolvía la cabeza para no pensar en ello– _"Maldición, ¿Por qué pienso ahora en ella?, es inútil, por más que piense en ella no regresará, ella se fue hace cuatro años y desde entonces no me he vuelto a involucrarme con una chica"_ – pensaba Naruto sin embargo, eso lo hacía sentir como un idiota.

No quería saber más del asunto así que se decidió por ir al baño a mojarse la cara y después beber algo para despejar un poco la mente no obstante, algo hace que se quede extrañamente inmóvil, era una chica de cabello azul y largo, vestida con un sweater color lila y pantalones de jeans azul marino como el de su cabello, el rubio no logra poder ver su rostro sin embargo, algo le estaba molestando, era como si la conociera desde hace tiempo, le resultaba muy familiar aquella chica – _"¿Quién será?, ¿Por qué me recuerda a ella?"_ – se preguntaba el Uzumaki, quien no quería dar más vueltas al asunto y decide ir al baño de una vez.

Tras unos cinco minutos el chico finalmente había vuelto al patio donde se realizaba el festejo, sus amigos decidieron descansar un poco tras el baile que hicieron con sus ex compañeras de clases pero, al verlo ellos notaron que el chico estaba un poco extraño.

- ¿Sucede algo Naruto? – Pregunta Kiba.

- No es nada chicos, estoy bien, creo que estoy algo cansado, he estado afuera todo el día – ríe nervioso el rubio al ver la preocupación de sus amigos, sin embargo Sasuke parecía no creer en su excusa.

- ¿Chicos, por qué no se van a bailar con las chicas?, Naruto y yo los alcanzaremos en un momento –les pregunta el azabache, Kiba y Lee asienten a la petición de su amigo, dejando a ambos solos– Ahora puedes decirme que te pasa – le pide el azabache, en ese momento el Uzumaki hace un suspiro en signo de molestia.

- En realidad no es nada, solo que vi a una chica parecida a ella – responde el ojiazul.

- ¿No te refieres a ella cierto? – pregunta sorprendido el Uchiha.

- Si, pero creo que solo la he confundido con alguien más –contesta Naruto– Además ya han pasado cuatro años desde que se fue de la escuela y no se ha visto más en la ciudad – termina de contestar el rubio.

- Lo siento Naruto, creo que te incomodé un poco – se disculpa el ojinegro.

- No te preocupes amigo, te agradezco de todas formas que ustedes estén aquí ahora – le dice el ojiazul.

Kiba y Lee ven que tanto Sasuke como Naruto no se acercan a la pista, así que se aproximan a los dos.

- Vamos chicos, la fiesta esta genial, hay que invitar a las chicas a bailar – proponía el cejudo Lee.

- Iremos enseguida chicos, no se preocupen – les responde Sasuke al verlos.

- No pierdan su tiempo vamos, además Sasuke aun no ha sacado a nadie a bailar y si no lo hace yo le ganaré – le dice Kiba haciendo que el azabache lo mirara algo extraño por el comentario que acababa de hacer el Inuzuka.

- ¡Si tienen razón, vamos Naruto! – exclama Sasuke y Naruto asiente a la petición de su amigo viendo a quien podía invitar a bailar, pero no tenía a nadie a quien invitar, además el no era muy popular con las mujeres puesto a que era un poco tímido para acercarse a una sin morirse de los nervios en el intento.

- _"Rayos, no tengo ganas de bailar, aunque es mejor que estar sentado y aburrido pero, no me atrevo a hacerlo, me pondré demasiado nervioso si lo hago"_ – pensaba apenado el chico Uzumaki.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto?, vamos, te estamos esperando – lo llama el cejudo.

- Ya voy chicos – responde el rubio, sin embargo la sombra de alguien lo detiene por un momento.

La misma chica que había avistado Naruto cuando fue al baño, aunque esta vez estaba a sus espaldas, el corazón del Uzumaki comenzaba a estremecerse sin razón alguna.

- Hola Naruto-kun… - escucha la voz de la chica que era inconfundible para él, eso hizo que se estremeciera aun más, dudosamente el ojiazul comienza a girar la cabeza esperando a que tal vez no sea la chica de sus pensamientos sin embargo, su destino le había dicho otra cosa al chico, al ver a la chica su sorpresa fue aun más grande de la que tal vez el estaba pensando en algún momento.

* * *

><p>Próximo Capítulo: Reencuentros y compañera de baile<p>

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Como pueden ver las cosas ya se estan poniendo algo tensas con el reencuentro que tiene Naruto con esta chica "misteriosa" que le ha traído cierto aire de nostalgia, esten todos atentos al capitulo 2, porque de seguro les va a encantar tanto como a mi me encanto en su momento cuando lo escribí. Sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Saludos.


End file.
